The candidate proposes to enhance aging research at the University of Pennsylvania by: (1) organizing and promoting collaborative research projects, (2) developing research training programs, (3) developing a multidisciplinary pilot research project program, (4) developing resources in aging, especially an aging animal resource, and (5) developing additional educational projects which will ultimately enhance reseach.